Shadow that Stalks the Silence
by Spirit Seer
Summary: There’s no point in chasing shadows. Shadows can’t be caught. He was her shadow, the shadow that stalked the silence of the night. ItaSaku


Summary: There's no point in chasing shadows. Shadows can't be caught. He was her shadow, the shadow that stalked the silence of the night. ItaSaku

A/N: I have alluded to a song/choral piece in the first paragraph. It's probably not well known, so it's okay if you don't see it. I'll reveal it at the end of the one-shot.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or the choral piece mentioned at the end, to which I unfortunately (but not unappreciatively) cannot remember the composer to. Kudos to you for making an awesome piece!**

* * *

The whistling zephyr sent goose bumps rising on her forearms in the icy dew. The brittle branches tried to snatch at her sleeveless top but only managed to scratch her skin like searching fingers. The full moon was at her zenith, cloaked in her attendant clouds and waited on by the stars to shine her glory with theirs, seeming foreboding tonight. Her harsh rain fell upon the sleeping forest in a surprisingly cadaverous way.

Sakura supposed the forsaken appearance was due to the winter chill, slumbering woods with only naked branches, and her own fear of being caught by the revealing light.

Yes, the strange intake of breathtaking beauty mixed with her own images of death and horrors were from her state of mind. How she longed for the shadows to wrap around her and shield her from the light.

Shadows brought her love.

He was her shadow, the shadow that stalked the silence. He was as elusive as one, and as noiseless as the rise of dusk. He couldn't be caught.

This was why she had to be careful. She wouldn't allow her carelessness to lead to her shadow's capture.

The unforgiving frigid night was a spider injecting her with the poison of fear as she treaded deeper into the hibernating woods.

Her pulse was so fast. Her heart was beating an orchestra in the surrounding soundlessness.

…Were the trees dancing to the melody?

Her breathing was hollow and echoing in her ears. Sakura was sure it echoed miles away.

…Was the breath of wind carrying hers to Konoha to betray her, revealing that she wasn't where she was supposed to be at this moment?

The lady of the night seemed bewitching as she shone her brightest, as though daring her to continue and be caught.

…Was the moonlight perfidious and spiteful against lovers that had to meet under the concealment of night's shade?

A twig snapped.

Sakura almost screamed at the sudden sound. Her face whipping down, she realized she had snapped it. That knowledge didn't relax her, though. What if she had just given herself away?

Her unsettling fear of being caught and considered a traitor to Konoha was making her paranoid. More than that, however, was her fear of leading to her love's capture.

Her shadow would never be caught. She couldn't allow it. She wouldn't.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, warm breath fanning down the side of her neck. Sakura screamed, but it was quickly muffled by a hand, and all that was released was a quiet squeak. She felt herself tearing apart. Had she been caught? What excuse could she-?

"_Shhh,_" murmured the silky voice. "Don't wake the slumbering."

Sakura heart skipped with relieved joy. Her shadow was with her. She hadn't been discovered.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings," he continued whispering. "I was behind you for the past 5 minutes." He removed his hand, releasing Sakura so he could see and hold her properly.

Sakura looked up joyfully to an illuminated Itachi, currently embracing her in tight hug. All she could think about was how she felt complete. Her missing piece had returned.

Her shadow was with her. Her shadow that stalked the silence of the night. Her shadow that shone in the darkness.

He was all she needed. Now she had him, and she didn't want to let him go.

Wrapped in Itachi's warmth and care, Sakura was sure their love wouldn't be brought to light. After all, he was her shadow.

Shadows couldn't be caught, no matter how much the light shone in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Lol, that was a little short. But I had the inspiration for it, so what can I say? Hope you enjoyed it!

Also, the choral piece that was alluded to was "The Sky Can Still Remember". (Unfortunately, I cannot remember who composed it.) The line that alludes to it is "The full moon was … waited on by the stars to shine her glory with theirs". The part of the song that I realized was similar after I wrote it was, "No star unfolds its glory". Anyway, that probably seems out of the ballpark now that I explain it, but if you got it right, kudos and cookies to you! :D

I hope you enjoyed it despite its short length. If you could, I really appreciate the review. I also request no flamers, unless you can be constructive about it and tell me how to fix what you think was horrendously horrible. In that instance, you are allowed to flame.

Please R&R and share your thoughts!! I really appreciate them!

~Spirit Seer


End file.
